


Foxxay anniversary

by Amultifandomwreck



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/F, Femslash, Smut, american horror story smut, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amultifandomwreck/pseuds/Amultifandomwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first long fic so don't judge too harshly. Any and all reviews, favorites, etc are welcomed. thanks for reading! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxxay anniversary

It had been a year since Cordelia and Misty came out as a couple, and event though they had rough patches, they had made it to a huge milestone. Cordelia had been wanting to show Misty how much she loved and appreciated her, and with their anniversary coming up, she would have the chance to. Cordelia thought on it for weeks. She didn't know if she wanted to go on a vacation to another country, or rent out a restaurant, or something more simple. She wanted to show Misty her dedication to her but at the same time, she didn't want to push her away. She also knew that if she made a grand gesture, Misty would end up feeling guilty she couldn't afford to lavish Cordelia the way she did her. Cordelia had made the mistake of giving Misty a Christmas present comprised of the entire Fleetwood Mac collection and new speakers to go with it. " Dee I can't believe you would give me something so expensive! I can't afford anything close to what you spent on me!" Misty cried when she opened the gift. Cordelia had replied that she wanted to show Misty how much she loved her and that she had everything she had wanted right where she was. In the end, Misty kept the gifts, but they established a strict gift budget that neither woman could break. So, she decided that their night would consist of a simple night of going out to dinner and a romantic night back at the academy. Cordelia arranged for the girls to be in Savannah, Georgia where a sister coven had been established in the past few months. She wanted to make sure their night would be uninterrupted by any prying teenaged girls or clairvoyants. She also hired Zoe for the night to prepare the house while they were out. Zoe would draw a hot bath for the two, she would light candles and throw cliché rose petals on the steps leading up to their room. She would dim most of the lights in the house and make sure it was spotless in order to create the best atmosphere as possible. When the women would arrive, Zoe would duck out and join Kyle in a hotel in the French Quarter for their own romantic night on the town. Cordelia couldn't wait to surprise Misty with her thoughtfulness and love.

In the following days leading up to their anniversary, Misty had been especially elusive, staying to herself and spending a lot of time in her and Cordelia's room surfing the web. She didn't want to tip Cordelia off to her secret plan. Misty had planned on proposing to Cordelia on their Anniversary night and she spent most of her time researching different types of engagement rings and ways to pop the big question. The day before their night out, Misty took a trip into the city to pick up their rings. The bands of both rings would be two pieces of metal twisting around each other, symbolizing their eternal love. Misty's would be a circular diamond with tiny opals surrounding the edge of the diamond. Cordelia's would be a circular diamond as well, but hers would have sapphires surrounding the edge of the diamond. When Misty arrived to the swanky jeweler, she became very nervous and hot. She also felt slightly itchy. She had never bought anything close to this expensive in her life. She shook off her anxiety and approached the counter. She gave the man her order and he went to retrieve the rings. When he returned with the rings, she opened each velvet box and took out the rings. Both beautiful, both unique, just like her and her beautiful girlfriend. She examined the way the opals changed colors depending on how you rotated the ring and how the sapphires were the deepest blue she could fathom. They were perfect for her and her love. She handed the man her card and paid for them. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she asked for her hand in marriage.

The day of their special night, the girls all bid farewell to their headmistress and sister witch, Misty. Cordelia worried for the girls so far away from the academy, but she wouldn't let that worry ruin their romantic night. They had decided to spend the day apart from each other, as to avoid any situation that would ruin their night. Cordelia took a long, hot shower and thought of the night ahead of her. Two hours later, she was done up to the max. She had her hair in soft curls, her makeup dramatic and sultry, and dressed in a form fitting red dress and black stilettos with a matching black clutch. She couldn't wait to see Misty's reaction when she walked out of the door.

Misty had gone the conservative route, wearing her hair in a sleek bun and makeup only to highlight her natural features. She wore a long floral maxi dress and nude heels. She brought along a cream colored bag to conceal the ring she planned on giving Cordelia.

Cordelia walked downstairs. "Mist! Are you ready for dinner?" Cordelia shouted up the stairs "Coming, babe!" Misty replied. When Misty was in view, Cordelia felt butterflies start up in her stomach. She was going to get the whole night to alone with this goddess. Cordelia had never seen her girlfriend so radiant, except for when she just wakes up and still has the adorable bed head and sleepy eyes.

They started off to the restaurant, Misty unable to take her eyes off the beautiful woman next to her. With hands intertwined together, they rode in silence, content to keep the talking to a minimum. They arrived before their reservation was ready, so they had to wait twenty minutes before being seated. Misty was too busy being distracted by her lover's beauty to notice the growing itchy feeling and red dots spreading across her neck and chest. "You look stunning tonight, Misty"

Misty leaned in close and whispered, "Oh Dee I couldn't possibly be as sexy as you are tonight."

Cordelia blushed and laid a hand on Misty's knee and leaned in close for a kiss.

" Ahem… Madams, your reservation for two is ready." a man loudly announced.

They followed the man to a table in the far corner of the restaurant where their drinks were taken; a mojito for Cordelia and martini for Misty. Misty would need as much courage as possible if she was going to propose to the love of her life. Misty felt an intense itch and then a few more itches. Suddenly Misty felt ill. She stopped Cordelia in the middle of her sentence to ask if she would feel her forehead. "Oh Misty you're burning up!" She exclaimed. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need to go to the doctor's?" Cordelia's concern for Misty made her feel loved, but she didn't want to rain on their detailed night. "No, no I'm fine." Misty insisted. "Well you don't feel fine. And look at those red bumps on your chest! Jesus, Misty why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good? It would have been perfectly ok if you had said you didn't feel well. You must have the chickenpox. Did you ever have it as a kid?" Cordelia asked. "well no I've never had the chickenpox. I just didn't want to ruin our night! You planned this big night and I am going and screwing it up!" Misty felt hopeless. "Oh Mist, you aren't screwing anything up. Let's get you to the hospital right now though, ok? Then we'll worry about the rest of our night. This night wouldn't be worth it if you are too miserable to enjoy it. "

They got back into the car and drove to the nearest hospital where Misty was diagnosed with chickenpox with strong orders to not scratch the sores or go around someone who hasn't had them. Thankfully Cordelia had them when she was 5, so she was safe. But the other girls were instructed to stay in Georgia until all this cleared up.

Back at the house, Zoe had prepared everything just as Miss Cordelia had ordered. Candles were lit, the bed was made (not that it would stay made) and bath was drawn. And with that, Zoe headed off to a hotel in New Orleans where she and Kyle were to spend the night.

When Misty stepped into the house, she immediately saw the many candles softly lighting their way up to the bedroom. Cordelia had gone down to the greenhouse to whip up a salve to soothe Misty's sores and heal them. Misty opened their bedroom door to a clean room, complete with rose petals leading to the bathroom. She saw the hot bath, warm and inviting and she stripped and climbed into the two person tub, wincing when her sores were submerged. She began to relax and waited for her girlfriend to come upstairs. In all of this commotion, she had forgotten about the two rings tucked away in her purse. She got out and placed them next to the tub. She heard Cordelia enter the bedroom and she called out to her to come join her in the tub. Cordelia shed her clothes and slipped into the tub, sitting opposite of her girlfriend. She leaned in closely to bring Misty into a long kiss, moaning hungrily into the younger blonde's mouth. Misty still felt like crap, but Cordelia's lusty kiss made her forget all about the stupid chickenpox and she kissed her back with gusto. Cordelia leaned back, taking in the sight of a naked Misty who was leaning back in the tub, eyes closed and completely relaxed. Even sick and covered in red bumps, Misty was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

Delia climbed out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy cream colored towel around her torso, and she went into their bedroom to change. While she was doing this, Misty grabbed the rings, and threw a bathrobe on. This was not how she planned to propose to Cordelia, but this felt like the most natural time to do it. Misty would not let the butterflies in her stomach deter her from completing her mission. She glided into their room and sat next to Cordelia, who was taking out her contacts to replace them with her glasses. Misty turned to face Cordelia and said, "Dee, I need to ask you something. I love you very much and I would do anything to protect you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Cordelia Goode. Will you marry me?"

With tears brimming her eyes, Cordelia tearfully said a simple "yes". And with that, Misty slid the ring onto Cordelia's left ring finger. Cordelia gasped when she saw her ring and threw her arms around her new fiancé. "These rings are perfect, did you design them?" Cordelia gushed. "Well yeah. I chose sapphire for you cause that's the color your aura is. You're intense and beautiful just like the sapphire. Mine is an opal because opals have different shades and I think that would be my aura." Misty explained." What do ya think?"

"well I think you're a genius and I love you."

"I love you too."

Misty leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on Delia's mouth. Their sweet kisses quickly turned into passionate making out. Before things got too heated, Cordelia jumped up in a rush. "Oh shit! I forgot your medicine. I need to run downstairs. Ill see you in a bit." Cordelia exclaimed. And with that, their moment was yet again interrupted. Misty was determined to not let her stupid sickness get in the way of their night alone. She flitted around the room, blowing out all but a few of the candles and she removed all clothes except her black lace boy short panties and matching lacy bra. She sat with legs slightly parted on the side of their bed, waiting for Cordelia to enter the room.

When Cordelia opened the door to their room, she was greeted by the sight of a chickenpox covered Misty, clad only in her undergarments. She whimpered a little as her eyes scanned the younger blonde from head to toe. Even covered in chickenpox, she was irresistibly sexy. Tossing the jar aside, she sauntered over to Misty, legs now spread wide apart, almost tauntingly. "Dee, do ya want me? Well here I am." And with that, Cordelia kneeled and yanked the black lace down Misty's pale legs. She was now vulnerably out in the open air and Cordelia took advantage of this, and dipped in to take a long taste of Misty. Misty threw her head back in pleasure, arching her back off the bed and rose her hips to encourage her lover. Cordelia swirled her tongue over Misty's already sensitive nub, and gently raked her teeth over the top of it, causing her legs to quiver and her breath to be short and ragged. Cordelia slid two slender fingers into Misty. Just as she did this, Misty let out a moan that only Cordelia could make her do. Misty grabbed a handful of the soft locks that she so frequently nuzzled into in the early mornings. Cordelia pumped her fingers in and out and let her thumb rest on Misty's clitoris. Misty pushed herself against Cordelia's fingers, desperately trying to get more friction. Misty was brought to climax when Cordelia curled her fingers upward to hit that soft spot inside of her lover. Misty rose off the bed one last time and collapsed back into bed. Cordelia laid down next to a still panting Misty. Turning her head to her lover, she asked with a smirk "So how was that?" Misty faced her and replied "It was absolutely wonderful. I love you, Dee. Give me five minutes and then it'll be your turn."

Five minutes later, Misty rolled over on top of Cordelia, straddling her hips. She unbuttoned the silk night shirt Cordelia wore, revealing two perfect, round breasts. Misty took a pert nipple into her mouth and flicked the very tip of it with her tongue, making Cordelia squirm underneath her. Misty made a trail of open mouthed kisses from Cordelia's chest down to the waistband of her pants. She dragged the silky pants and underwear down, exposing Cordelia's glistening folds. She blew a hot stream of air to her center, increasing Delia's arousal tenfold. "Oh Mist, don't toy with me. I don't know how much I can take." Cordelia panted out. " Oh but baby, you made me feel so good. Now it's my turn. I get to do whatever I want to you." and with that, Misty got off her lover and flipped her over so her beautiful milky white back and ass were in full view. "On your knees. Now." Misty barked out. "Misty, what's gotten into you?" Misty's usual sweet, slow, sensual love making was replaced by a kinky, but irresistible style of fucking. Misty teased Cordelia's entrance from behind, drawing circles with the pads of her fingers, pausing only to plant rough kisses on the back of Cordelia's thighs. With every kiss and every touch, Cordelia became increasingly desperate, and pushed her backside into Misty, trying to make Misty to end her delicious torture. Misty reached into the nightstand and pulled out a vibrating strap on, and a bottle of lube, even though at this point, Cordelia would hardly need it. She stepped into the harness and inserted her end of it, hissing a little when it entered her still sensitive center. She slathered lube onto Cordelia's end and approached her. She rested the tip of the toy at Cordelia's entrance and eased her way in. Cordelia's breath hitched when it was halfway in, and she didn't exhale until it was all the way in. One thrust. "Oh Misty!" Cordelia cried out. Two thrusts. "Mmmmm baby keep going." By six full thrusts, Cordelia was unable to say anything, mouth forming a wide "O" and eyes shut tight, she rode out her orgasm listening to the grunts of her fiancé hard at work on her. When Cordelia's orgasm had run its course, Misty slowly pulled out and threw off the strap on. Cordelia crumpled onto the bed, weary and in need of cuddles. Misty curled up next to Cordelia with her backside pressed against Cordelia's front. Cordelia hummed softly while Misty fell asleep. Cordelia could spend eternity nuzzled in Misty's hair, spooning her like they were fused together." Ahhh… this is the life." Cordelia thought as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
